


Juvenile Execution

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Children, Death, Diapers, Execution, F/F, Gore, Lolicon, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: Misbehaving children are punished.
Kudos: 9





	Juvenile Execution

Six girls were lined up against the wall, wearing nothing but diapers, as Andrew entered the chamber. Rebecca, his busty redheaded assistant, smiled as he placed his coffee on her desk.

“So, what do we have today?”

“Here.” Rebecca handed him a tablet. He scrolled down the webpage containing their information.

The two twins in the middle, identical to the orange-sized tits on their chests and brown ponytails, were Lori and Sheryl Coleman, both twelve. They were caught kissing at school.

The tiny, flat-chested, Latina with short hair was Lizandra Avalos. She stood on the right end of the group, shaking. Andrew groaned as he looked at her date-of-birth: today was her tenth birthday. Illegally immigrated with her parents at the age of five. 

Next to Lizandra, an Asian teen of twelve, short bright-pink hair, Bree Chang stood biting her lips. She was caught shoplifting.

To the left of the Coleman twins was Katie Spina; an eleven-year-old with red pigtails and glasses. She flashed a boy at school.

The girl at the end was Emily Pollentine, nine. She was the daughter of a corrupt politician. Andrew felt a lump in his throat as he read “vaginal execution” on her file. Poor Emily was going to receive one of the most extreme punishments for something she had no control over. 

Andrew pulled out his sidearm, a Model 629. Lizandra screamed in Spanish until he forced the gun into her mouth and blew her brain out.

Bree tried to flirt her way out. “Come on, you know you’d rather take me home as a sex slave,” she squeezed her breasts, already the size of cantaloupes, “how many girls my age have tits like these? You can’t let them go to waste.”

“But I will.” He pressed the gun against her chin. He waited just long enough for tears to well up in her eyes, and the crotch of her diaper to turn yellow, and pulled the trigger.

As the Asian slumped to the floor, her face pulverized, the twins grabbed each other and locked lips. He couldn’t bring himself to separate them, so he drew his spare revolver and pressed each one against their ears. They collapsed together as their brain matter splattered on the wall.

Katie slipped her hand into her diaper as he was killing Lizandra and started masturbating. She started rubbing faster as the twins hit the floor.

“Please! Just another minute. I’m about to cum,” she moaned.

He pressed the gun to her forehead. “Nope.” Katie accelerated as he pulled the trigger. She slid down the wall leaving a trail of brain goo and blood. Her hand was still in her diaper as piss soaked the crotch.

Emily inhaled and closed her eyes as he stopped in front of her. When he pulled her diaper and started to insert the gun she grabbed her crotch.

“Please don’t shoot me down there. It’ll hurt if you shoot me in my girly bits.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I have to.”

“W-why can’t you just make it quick like the other girls? Just shoot me in the head if you really gotta kill me.”

“Come on and move your hands. You were being a big girl just a minute ago.”

“I-I thought they were joking when they said you would shoot me down there. You didn’t shoot the other girls down there.”

“Well, they felt that you deserved to be shot down there for what your daddy did. I have to do as they say.”

The girl shook her head and started crying. “Please, please, please mister! Just put it in my mouth.” She opened her mouth.

Andrew waved his hand and Rebecca rushed over.

“Not cooperating?”

“Yeah. She’s not too excited for the cunt shot.”

“Well, that’s not surprising.”

“Can you calm her down?”

“If I can’t I’ll just restrain her while you do the deed. Though, I hate how messy it gets when I have to do that.” Rebecca crouched down and tugged at her hands. “Come on, I’ll help you through this.”

“Please no,” Emily whimpered as Rebecca pushed her hands aside. She pulled the crotch of her diaper aside and started licking her pussy. Emily stopped crying after a few seconds, then started moaning.

“Do you like that?” Andrew stroked her hair.

“Uh-huh.” The little girl nodded.

“If you promise to be a brave girl Rebecca will keep doing this until you cum. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“Do you promise to be brave when I kill you?”

“I-I promise. Just make me cum.”

Andrew kissed her on the lips. “That’s a good girl.”

Rebecca wrapped her arms around the girl’s legs and shoved her face against her pussy. She licked and slurped Emily’s prepubescent cunt. She threw her head back and squealed as she came. Her legs gripped Rebecca’s head as her girl juice flowed down Rebecca’s face and chin. Rebecca licked her lips and covered her pussy. Emily stood with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Andrew kneeled in front of her and stroked her head. “Are you gonna be a brave girl for me this time?”

She nodded. “Please just get it over with.”

Andrew shoved the gun into her diaper and angled it up, sliding the barrel into her pussy. The tween grunted. Something sticky poured over his hand as red streaks soaked into the diaper, he broke her hymen. Emily closed her eyes, her chest swelled with each breath.

He fired. She jerked back as blood erupted from her upper back. A raspy cough escaped her lips and blood poured from her chin. Andrew caught her as she fell back. Emily writhed as he fired four more rounds into her decimated girlhood. Two emerged from her belly, and two through her heart. He laid the twitching child on the ground as she expired. Her crimson diaper bulged, filled with chunks of intestines and ruined cunt.

“This job is gross sometimes,” Andrew growled as walked to the sink and washed the gore from his hands. 

Rebecca carried the carcasses to the next room one-at-a-time. “Alright, should we send in the next batch?”

Andrew sighed and reloaded his guns. “Yeah, go ahead.”


End file.
